


What goes around, comes around.

by im_just_better_fictionally



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_better_fictionally/pseuds/im_just_better_fictionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also I don't own Newsroom and even if I did that finale would have gone the same way! :)</p>
<p>Oh and thank you SerialStoryLover for being such an amazing fanfiction friend! I always look forward to your reviews, your PM's and your of course your story updates! ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	What goes around, comes around.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I don't own Newsroom and even if I did that finale would have gone the same way! :)
> 
> Oh and thank you SerialStoryLover for being such an amazing fanfiction friend! I always look forward to your reviews, your PM's and your of course your story updates! ;)

It's not that Mac is possessive of Will.

She's not.

Sure, maybe it makes her slightly uncomfortable when his female fans get a little handsy but she trust her fiancé with her life and she knows he doesn't want anyone but her. So she can't really explain away her actions after seeing a particular blonde make a beeline for her man.

Except that it was Nina fucking Howard and that particular blonde could die a million deaths and Mac wouldn't really mind. In fact, the EP would relish it

seeing as the gossip columnist was currently touching her Billy. Sure it was just on the arm and her fiancé was valiantly fighting her off but the look in the bitchy blondes eye...

That was the look Mac gave William every night and there is no fucking way that Nina Howard is ever going to see her husband like that.

Okay, so he's not her husband but their engaged so its all just semantics. So seeing as its all just semantics nobody could really blame Mc for practically jogging to her to-be-husband. Her better half.

"Well, for a fiancé she's rather absent..." As Mac heard Nina's snarky comment, no doubt about her, her blood went red. She was trying to be a good and thoughtful fiancé by getting them some drinks but no Nina saw that as some fucking flaw. Well, she'll show her.

"Miss Howard how are you?" Mac asked as she sidled up against her fiancé strategically placing her arm through the one Nina had just been petting some like he was some fucking farm animal. "It's been a while. Not long enough but a while." She can hear and feel William choke on his drink trying to hide the laughter he'd let out from his beloved's comment.

"It's nice to see you as well Miss McHale," Nina threw back as though trying to remind the EP that she wasn't married yet. It was as though Nina still saw William as fair game.

Jesus Christ, Mac really needed to shut this down and do it quick.

"Please, you may as well call her Mrs. McAvoy. She's got a ring on her finger and its all just semantics at this point." Trust William to come to her aid in such a spectacular fashion.

"R-right, that- that happened," Nina stuttered as though it was actually physically painful to hear it from William. Well, after everything Nina had done to Mac, the EP hoped it would feel like a thousand knives. That's what it felt like after all when Nina had told her that vindictive lie about the voicemail.

"Yes it did. I'm an engaged woman. What about yourself?" Mac asked only too aware of the answer.

"No, I'm- you know- still single."

"What a shocker? Especially with that dress on? Surely there's someone here who likes their women to come with a 'I'm desperate and dateless' sign? I can try to find you someone if you'd li- Oh wait the people here are only interested in real journalist. My bad," Mac apologized with absolutely no sincerity in her voice. She's never been one to be malice or vindictive but fuck this because Nina is a Class A Bitch.

"Would you like to share what your problem with me is?" Nina asked, no doubt playing dumb.

"I was simply being called spectacular by Billy was I?" Mac replied to the now slightly ashamed blonde. "Yeah that's what I thought bozo. You k we he was in love with me and yet you lied to me and then proceeded to date him. I mean, can you be more desperate than that? Is that possible?" Mac could feel Will wrap his arm around her waist and she was pleased he was letting her stake her claim.

"I don't know? What do you call hanging round your ex like a lost puppy dog for two years?"

"Well who has the ring on their finger sweetheart?"

"How would you like to spend the rest of your career on the cover of tabloid magazines? I can make that happen," Nina threatened the thin brunette.

"How would you like to be a real journalist- Oh wait you never will be..."

"So Willia-"

"Sorry Nina but Mac and I really must be off. We have somewhere important to be," Will said excusing himself and his fiancé before she could cause any actual damage. He loved Mac and he was rather pleased that she felt she need to stake her claim but he really felt that he should end this. You know, before one of them (one being Nina) walked away with a black eye that Mac would probably claim was to match her soul.

"Yeah, you know, we have an appointment with our bed that involves no clothes and lots of moaning," Mac added grabbing her fiancé's hand as they walked away.

Sure, generally speaking she wasn't possessive of her Billy but it wasn't everyday you ran into a bitch like Nina Howard.


End file.
